Lost Love
by Mrs Mac Taylor
Summary: Horatio is working on a case when he get a call from his wife . She sounds worried ! First fanfiction hope you like


Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Miami , everyone was out enjoying the sun and the warmth the day brought. But for Horatio Caine and his team of skilles Crime Scene Investagators it was just a other normal day at the lab.

" H " Horatio turned around to see Eric Delko one of his long time friends and now brother-in-law

" Eric do you have something for me " Horatio asked hoping it had something to do with the case they were working on.

Eric and Horatio were working on the same case , were a woman in her a late twentys was beaten in her own home last night. They still haven't ID the women yet. So Horatio was hoping that Eric found out the woman's name.

" Sorry H , came up on nothing in CODIS but Tyler is stilling trying . I came to tell you that Mari is looking for you " . Eric said in all one breathe

Then Eric said " She told me she tried your cell but you didn't answer"

" I was in court today , do you know what she need" Horatio asked sounding worried about is wife .

" No , all she said was she need to talk to you , I didn't press her on details.

" Ok " Then Horatio took out is cell phone and called is wife.

Back at the Caine HouseHold

Marisol was cleaning up when she heard the phone ring hoping that it's

Horatio , she's been trying to reach him all day.

(Flashback)

Marisol was heading thourght the lab to her new-husbands office when she saw two women in his office. So Marisol decide to go see who they were , has she was entering the office both the women look up and saw her . One of the woman asked " Who are you"

Marisol respond " Marisol Delko Caine " Both of the women look at her with shocked look on there faces . One of the woman asked " Did you just say Marisol Caine " Then the other woman asked are you related to Horatio Caine .

Marisol answered naturally like it came naturally to her " Yes , I am is wife"

Both the women look at her like she just grew another head . Then Marisol said " Now that we now who I am , who are you two" The first woman answers " I am Yelina , Horatio sister - in - Law " " I am Calleigh , I work with Horatio " Marisol then said " Now that we now each other now can you tell me were I can find Horatio " Then the two look at each other " I think he was do in court today " Calleigh said .

" Mari" Just when Marisol turned around she saw her brother Eric . " Eric what are you doing her " . " I work here remeber what are you doing here " Marisol replied " I am here to see Horatio can you tell him that I stopped by , I need to talk to me " " Ok" Just then Marisol left .

(End of Flashback)

Marisol pick up the phone and said " Hello "

"Marisol it's Horatio , Eric told me you were looking for me"

" Oh yes I am I have somthing I want to tell you "

" OK what is it " Horatio asked a little worried by sound of her voice.

" No, Horatio I want you to come home so I can tell you" she asked

" Marisol I can't I have to finish up my case , but after I will come start home I promise "

" Ok I love you "

" I love you too "

They said there goodbyes and hung up . Horatio was about to leave when he felt a hand on his back and turn a around and say Calleigh standing there .

" Hey Cal" Horatio said hoping Calleigh didn't heard him talking to Marisol.

" Umm Horatio there was a women lookinf for you today she said she was your wife " Calleigh said about too laugh until Horatio said " Yes she is my wife" When Calleigh heard that she thought that Horatio had just ripped her heart out and danced on it . Then she snapped of of her daydream when she heard Horatio calling her name " Calleigh" " Sorry Horatio what did you need" " I need you to finish the case up with Eric , I have to go home Marisol has somthing she wants to tell me " "Sure thing H " " Thank you " Was the last thing he said before he left. Now that he was gone all Calleigh could do was cry , she just relized that she is in love with Horatio Caine.

When Horatio got home he enter then he called out his wife's name " Mari , Mari" Then he got an answer . " In the bedroom " So Horatio went to the bedroom and saw is beauitful wife sitting on the edge of the bed that they share together. He asked " So what did you want to tell me " Marisol got up and walked over to her Husband and kiss him passionately on the lips and said " I'm pregent with twins" when Horatio heard this words he took his wife in his arms and kiss her more passionately then ever. When they broke apart all they could do was smile at each other .

Then Horatio's cell rang . He ot it out of his pocket and saw the caller ID it said E Delko so he answers it " Eric have somthing for me " " Ya the killer , it was her father , when I was about to ask a question he caved . " Good work Eric , umm me and Marisol are coming to the lab so can you get everyone into the breakroom please" " Sure thing H" . Then they said there good-byes and hung up. Then Horatio turned to his wife and soon to be the mother of his childern and said " Vacation just me and you " With the look in Marisol's eyes Horatio knew that everythign was going to be fine.

When Horatio and Marisol got to the lab and head to the break room he saw all of his friend waiting for the news that him and Marisol have to share with them. When they entered the room . All eyes went to them , Horatio look at his wife and said " We have all asked you to come here because we have something to tell you all ..." And before Horatio could finish Marisol blurt out " I'm pregent with twins" After she said this Horatio took her by the arm and wrapped his arms around her and she did the same but around his neck and they kiss .

Calleigh thought that she was going to be sick , she still can't get over the fact that the man she fell in love with is married and have twins . All she want to do was to run out and cry . But she held herself together and went up this everyone else to congrauate the new couple on becomeing parents . After everyone was done Horatio said " Now for the next week Eric is in charge because I am talking my beauitful wife on a much need vacation" Then Horatio and Marisol left and Calleigh felt her whole world fall to her feet.

Horatio Caine can never be hers because he is mamrried and know having kids with Marsiol Delko Caine . When everyone left and Calleigh was left alone she start to cry when she look out the windwow and saw the man that she fell in love with kiss another woman and then drive off with her . To go god know where.

Poor Calleigh

I hope you like it . This is my first Fanfiction so please be nice and review )


End file.
